She's so lucky, she's a star
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: Rei is the new international pop princess. On the very night after her debut concert, she has a chance meeting with Kai, and love blossoms. [AU, Kai x Rei]


was doing homework and listening to the radio at the same time when it played the song Lucky by britney spears and ive got inspiration all of a sudden. gotta say i don't like britney spears, but the song's really really really nice and i love it lots. i dunno how this idea suddenly came to my mind, but i quite liked it so im doing a fic on it!

and so... enjoy! p.s. rei's a girl.. yea and you might be thinking .. one of those typical stories when the bladebreakers turn into girls etc etc .. but i promise it's not! it's totally different and completely original!

even if you know the song really well i would really encourage you to listen to it while reading the fic. trust mi.. the effects are great!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

"ENCORE!! ENCORE!! ENCORE!!"

The calls became louder and louder. There were lots of screaming, and the waiting made the audience really impatient. The shouting from the whole concert hall became more and more intense... ...

And finally, the curtains drew apart...

To reveal an extremely gorgeous 17 year old girl with pretty amber eyes and silky black hair ... 

She brought the microphone up to her mouth, and the sweetest voice filled the whole hall.

*/start of fic/*

__

This is a story about a girl named Lucky...

- - - - - 

Early morning, she wakes up   
  
with a knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say...

- - - - - 

She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night?

- - - - - 

Lost in an image, in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say...

- - - - - 

she's so lucky, she's a star  
  
but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking  
  
it there's nothing missing in my life  
  
then why do these tears come at night  
  


- - - - - 

"Best actress, and the winner is...Lucky!'  
  
"I'm Roger Johnson from Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky!"  
  
"Oh, my God...here she comes!" (here she comes, here she comes)  
  


- - - - - 

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
  
If there is nothing missing in her life then  
  
why do tears come at night?

- - - - - 

and they say!! she's so lucky she's a star  
  
but she cry cry cries  
  
in her lonely heart thinking  
  
if there's nothing(nothing) missing in my life  
  
then why do these tears come at night?

- - - - - 

she's so lucky  
  
but she cry cry cries  
  
in her lonely heart thinking  
  
if there's nothing missing in my life  
  
then why do these tears come at night.. 

- - - - - 

Everyone in the hall was moving to the beat and waving glow sticks, making the whole place look really pretty.

"OMIGOD.. isn't she cute? KAWAII~!!!" Max was so excited, he started hugging Tyson. 

"YEA I LURVE HER!!!!" Tyson hugged back.

Kenny, who was standing beside the two of them was staring at the stage, star-struck and drooling.

"C'mon.. 1, 2, 3..." Tyson started. 

"WE LURVE YOU REI!!!!!!!" the three of them chorused. 

They were not the only noisy ones. The whole hall was filled with screams and people swearing they love Rei forever. 

"There's gonna be an autograph session tomorrow.. who's coming?" Kenny said. 

"ME ME MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Tyson and Max screamed. 

Kai, who hasn't spoken all this while, just rolled his eyes. _What's so great about her?_ "Let's go now. I don't want to be caught up in the crowd later when everyone leaves." He told Tyson and the rest. 

_*/Kai's flashback/*_

"C'mon Kai.. the ticket would be wasted if you don't come! It cost mi 200 bucks you know?" Tyson pouted. 

"Yea Kai, come. Lee really couldn't make it, and there's no refund for tickets returned. Don't be such a spoilsport. You've gotta enjoy yourself once in a while!" Max agreed.

... ... ... ... ... ... "Fine. Whatever."

_*/end of flashback/*_

And hence, he was stuck with these three very irritating groupies. He grabbed them, and dragged them to the exit. (a/n: wow.. that's so strong! *lol*) 

At the exit, after a hard bout of struggling with Kai, Tyson managed to fling his arm off Kai's deathgrip. 

"Hey.. I wanted to stay longer you know?" He shouted at Kai.

"Me too!" Max pouted. 

"yeeeeeeeaaaaaa......" Kenny was still in a daze.

*GROWLS*

"oops..." Tyson got scared.

It was already 8pm in the night. The city lights were bright. Kai flagged down a taxi. He grabbed Tyson, Max and Kenny and shoved them into the taxi. 

"20 Anderson Road (a/n: i dunno what road name to use so i just used the road name where mie school is *lol*). Here's the fare." Kai gave the driver a $50 note and slammed the door shut. He finally got rid of the three of them.

- - - - - 

Rei was at the backstage, sitting in front of a mirror, and analysing her face.

"How was it?" Rei's manager, Mariah, asked her. 

"Totally awesome, though at the beginning I was a bit nervous i guess." She replied, rubbing off her make up. She sighed. Her debut concert was over. _I'm sure you were watching me all this while mom. I did my best._

"Still thinking of her?"

"Yea.. I really miss her.. you know." Rei tried to hold her tears back, "but I guess we can't turn back time." Her face was downcast. 

Mariah walked over to Rei and gave her a slight pat. "Things will be better. Okay?"

"Thanks." Rei said softly, clasping Mariah's hand. 

- - - - - 

That night, Rei sat on her bed in her hotel room. Her hotel was situated on the outskirts of the city, second storey, in hope that the media would not be able to find her. She started singing Lucky softly. She remembered the day she penned it's lyrics, it was so close to her heart.

_*/7 years ago/*_

Rei was 10 years old, and was celebrating Chinese New Year with her parents. She was in the with her parents visiting the city and buying chinese new year stuff. It was the year of the tiger.

She was walking along a row of shops when something caught her eye. There was this really pretty 4" white tiger soft toy inside a soft toy shop. "Kirei.." she whispered. Her mother heard her, and looked at her and bent down.

"You like it?" her mother smiled at her. Rei nodded. 

"Okay. I'll go buy it for you."

"Really?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. Rei really loved that smile. It was a smile full of love. Her mother went into the shop and came out with the soft toy. Rei ran to her and hugged her. 

"What name are you giving it?"

"Driger!" Rei twirled the soft toy around.

- - - - - 

_*/2 months later/*_

Her mother was lying on the hospital bed, lifeless. Her battle against leukemia was finally over. 

"MOMMIE!!!!" Rei was crying at the bedside. 

The doctor took Rei's hand, feeling that he let young Rei down, letting her mother die when she's so young. "I'm really sorry sweetie, but look on the bright side, she's in heaven."

"I hope so.." Rei became sadder. "Bye.. mommie..."

_*/End of flashback/*_

- - - - - 

She wrote the lyrics in memory of her mother, the person dearest to her heart. 

She got up from her bed, and went to the dressing table where there was a vase of red roses. She took a rose, and Driger, which was lying beside the vase. She went to the balcony. She placed Driger on the ledge, and started plucking the petals of the rose. 

_they say she's so lucky..._

She plucked out a petal and released it, letting it fall to the ground below. 

_she's a star..._

She plucked another petal.

_but she cry cry cries... _

Another petal.

_in her lonely heart..._

Another petal.

_thinking..._

Another petal.

_if there's nothing..._

Another petal.

_missing in my life..._

Another petal.

_then why do these tears come at night?_

Another petal.

The rose was bare by then. Rei stared at the stalk that was left, so thorny, so ugly. She released it.

- - - - - 

Kai was walking alone along the street. After seeing the three irritating people off, he decided to go to the city's garden to breathe in some fresh air. It was getting late, and he was walking along the street aimlessly, trying to find a taxi stand as the place was rather isolated. 

He walked past a few buildings, there were a few people here and there, but it was largely silent. As he took a few more steps, he felt something hit his head. 

It dropped to the ground. He picked it up. It was a bare rose stalk. He heard a sweet voice singing and looked up.

- - - - - 

Rei was gazing at the night sky, thinking of her mother when she heard a soft growl. She looked down. It was a boy around her age, with blue hair and crimson eyes, which she gazed into. 

Kai saw an extremely pretty girl looking down at him. Her hair was blowing with the wind, she looked almost... ... immortalised, like an angel. Her eyes were so enchanting, such a pretty shade of gold, with a slight twinkle. For a moment, he was lost in them. 

He blinked back into reality, and realized who it was. "Aren't you......"

Rei looked back at him and giggled. She nodded. "So you know. Shhh..." She put a finger to her mouth and smiled. "I'm sorry it hit you.. just don't let anyone know I'm here okay?"

Kai stared, his mind was blank. How was he supposed to think, with the most beautiful girl just right above him? On stage, she was so pretty, but at a close-up view, it was almost magical...

Rei saw Kai just staring, gazing at her. She giggled even more, took Driger and retreated. She pulled the curtains across the balcony. She plopped herself on her bed. She switched the room lights off. (a/n: you know those type of switches which are beside the bed above the beside table.)

She hugged Driger, and stroked it's fur. She snuggled into her blankets. _He was so cute, Driger.._

And she fell asleep. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

yay. chapter one is over after two days of writing! the part about Rei's flashback's slightly adapted from a anime which ended it's run a few months ago here called super yoyo (chosoku spinner).. it's a 1998 anime and they show it in singapore only 5 years later.. well. the tv here's rather spasticated anyway.. so there's nothing much i can expect -_-

and lastly.. please review! i'll be really happy!

~~aishiteru~~


End file.
